Secret, Fate, Mercy
by VampLou
Summary: Schließt an 3x15 an. Klaus soll bald erfahren, wieso der zerstört geglaubte Baum noch existiert. Jedoch nicht, ohne neue Probleme...  Kol x OC, Klaus x Caroline
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Die Hinführung zum aktuellen Plot erfolgt durch Flashbacks. Ich hoffe, es ist einigermaßen übersichtlich. Großes Dankeschön an RielJune, die schnellste Betaleserin der Welt :)**

* * *

><p>Das frühe Licht des Sonnenaufgangs, das sie im Gesicht kitzelte und die bekannten Geräusche zurückkehrender Menschen im Dorf weckten sie.<p>

Aber etwas war anders als sonst. Die Stimmen der Männer waren lauter, wütender; sie konnte sie durch das kleine Fenster der Holzhütte sehen. Einige waren verletzt.

„Mutter", rief sie aus, musste aber erkennen, dass die Schlafplätze ihrer Mutter und Geschwister bereits leer waren. In aller Eile griff sie ihr Gewand, warf es über und rannte ohne es zuzubinden nach draußen.

Dort waren trotz der frühen Stunde viele Familien versammelt.

„Mutter, Vater. Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie und nahm ihren Vater bei der Hand, glücklich, dass er wohlbehalten wieder zu Hause war.

Er wirkte sehr müde, wie nach jedem Vollmond. „Ein Junge ist ums Leben gekommen", erklärte er seiner Tochter und seufzte. „Wer?", wollte sie wissen und sah sich um, um herauszufinden wer fehlte.

„Niemand aus unserem Dorf.", gestand er, „Mikeals jüngster Sohn"

Ihr entfuhr ein erstickter Laut. Es war das erste Mal in vielen Jahren, dass ihre Nachbarn Schaden genommen hatten.

Stille Tränen rannten ihre Wangen herunter. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen musste, einen Sohn oder Bruder zu verlieren.

Ihre Mutter rieb beruhigend ihren Arm „Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, Joanah. Sie haben sich raus geschlichen."

Erneut entfuhr ihr ein entsetzter Laut. Es war verboten, sich bei Vollmond außerhalb der Höhlen aufzuhalten.

„Lasst uns reingehen, ich bin müde" Ihr Vater, in zerfetztes Fell und Leder gekleidet, ging voran.

„Komm", sagte Joanah zu ihrem jüngeren Bruder, der sichtlich Schlaf brauchte. Sie strich ihm durch die braunen Locken und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

Die Kinder nutzten die ungewöhnliche Situation, dass die Erwachsenen sie nicht beachteten und spielten ausgelassen. Die älteren Jungen übten sich in Ringen und Schwertkampf, die Mädchen kämmten und flochten ihre Haare, pflückten Blumen und genossen das herrlich Wetter.

Nachdem sich die Männer und Jungen ausgeruht hatten, die die letzten Tage im Wald verbracht hatten, hatte ihr Vater sie zusammen gerufen und nun saßen sie alle in ihrer Hütte und berieten sich, wie man mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

Es war verlockend, heimlich zu lauschen, aber auch das war verboten. Nur die Erwachsenen und Ratsmitglieder durften über Werwolf Angelegenheiten Bescheid wissen.

„Gib es zu, es reizt dich, Näheres zu erfahren", flüsterte ihr Bruder in ihr Ohr und sie erschrak dermaßen, dass sie beinahe von dem Baumstamm gefallen wäre, auf dem sie saß.

„Nathan, du hast mich erschreckt.", gestand sie mit einer Hand an ihrer Kehle. Sie beschloss, seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren.

Grinsend setzte er sich zu ihr und sah ebenfalls neugierig in Richtung ihrer Hütte.

„Neugierde ist keine Sünde, weißt du", sprach er.

Sie sah ihn dankbar an, wandte sich dann wieder dem Anblick des Hauses zu.

Als er wieder aufstand, wuschelte er ihr liebevoll und doch neckisch durchs Haar.

Lächelnd holte sie nach ihm aus. Hatte er recht?

Einen Moment verblieb sie noch und entschied dann, dass sie es wissen musste. Sie stand auf und ging zielstrebig auf die Holzhütte zu, deren Fenster mit Fellen verhangen waren.

Aus Erfahrung wusste sie jedoch, dass man die Leute aus dem Inneren trotzdem reden hören konnte.

Auf der Hälfte des Weges rief ihr plötzlich jemand hinterher, was sie vorhabe. Sie ignorierte es.

_Etwa 1 Monat zuvor_

_Joanah kniete vor dem kleinen Bach und war damit beschäftigt, die Kleidung ihrer Familie zu waschen, während ihre kleinen Geschwister die Zeit nutzten, um ein Bad zu nehmen._

„_Hör auf damit!", schrie ihre Schwester mit ihrer hohen Stimme. „Warum sollte ich? Wehr dich" _

_schlug Lukas vor und sie hörte, wie er Sara weiter nass spritzte. _

_Ihre Finger waren von dem kalten Wasser taub geworden und ihr Rücken schmerzte von der anstrengenden Haltung, trotzdem hörte sie nicht auf. Sie musste sich beeilen, damit der Stoff noch in der Sonne trocknen konnte. Außerdem wollte sie sich keinen Ärger einhandeln._

_Die Geräusche ihrer spielenden Geschwister verstummten und Joanah sah auf, um zu erfahren weshalb._

_Im Schatten der Bäume auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bachs stand ein Mann aus dem anderen Dorf, Mikael, glaubte sie und er hatte einen seiner Söhne dabei, etwa in ihrem Alter._

_Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre halb nackten Geschwister, die sich bereits zurückgezogen hatten._

_Sie erhob sich und fragte bestimmt, aber freundlich „Was wollt ihr?"_

„_Ich bin gekommen, um mit euch zu handeln.", teilte er mit. Sein Akzent war stark. _

„_Mein Sohn Kol begleitet mich", er deutete auf den Jungen, der einen toten Hirsch über der Schulter trug und der sie mit einem Blick betrachtete, als könnte er durch sie hindurch sehen._

_Sie fühlte sich unwohl. „Ich bringe euch zu meinem Vater", bot sie an._

„_Sara, wasch die Kleider", forderte und deutete darauf. Sie nickte ergeben._

_Mikael und Kol kamen den kleinen Hang herunter, durchquerten den Fluss und folgten Joanah._

_Dass die Leute aus dem benachbarten Dorf mit ihnen Handel treiben wollten war nicht ungewöhnlich, jedoch kamen normalerweise Bauern zu ihnen und nicht die Landbesitzer, wie Mikael es war._

_Er war ein imposanter Mann; in seinem Gang lagen Macht und Stolz und Joanah bekam eine Gänsehaut._

_Kol musste einiges von seinem Vater geerbt haben, dachte sie. Obwohl es bei ihm viel mehr nach Arroganz aussah._

_Der Weg in ihr Dorf führte durch lichten Wald. Während sie voraus lief, hatte sie ständig das Gefühl, die beiden Männer durchbohrten sie mit ihren Blicken._

_Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die Lichtung auf der ihr Dorf lag und sobald sie aus dem Wald heraus traten, wurden sie von den anderen Dorfbewohnern bemerkt, die sofort ihre Tätigkeiten einstellten und die Neuankömmlinge skeptisch beobachteten._

_Joanah fand ihre Mutter, die am Feuer kniete und das Essen zubereitete; sie beäugte ihre Tochter besorgt und stand auf, um auf sie zuzugehen._

„_Was gibt es, Liebling?"_

„_Der Herr sucht ein lohnendes Geschäft", berichtete sie._

_Kol deutete auf das Wild, das er trug._

„_Wenn das so ist, folgt mir", bat Eve._

_Joanah war erleichtert, als die beiden sich von ihr entfernten. Sie beobachtete sie auf dem Weg, ihren Hirsch zu verkaufen. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass nicht mehr hinter Mikaels Besuch steckte. Ein solch wohlhabender Mann war nicht auf Geschäfte mit ihnen angewiesen._

_Ihre Stirn lag in Falten, als der Junge sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie anlächelte._

* * *

><p><strong>Wem es gefallen hat, der sei unbesorgt, ich habe noch einige Kapitel vorgeschrieben (:<strong>

**Reviews? Ich muss schließlcih wissen, ob ich weiter schreiben soll :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Von nun an konnten seine Kinder nicht mehr sterben. Der Gedanke hatte etwas tief Beruhigendes für ihn.

Als Mikael einen Monat nach dem Tod seines Sohnes nach draußen trat, fand er eine neuerliche Leiche neben der Feuerstelle. Erst am letzten Abend hatte Esther die Ringe geschaffen, die sie vor dem Sonnenlicht beschützten. Trotzdem fühlte er sich ungeschützt.

Die anderen Dorfbewohner befanden sich in ihren Häusern. Er konnte nur ahnen, welches seiner Kinder seinen Durst nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Niklaus!", brüllte er zornig. Doch sein Sohn zeigte sich nicht, dieser Feigling. „Komm aus deinem Versteck du jämmerliche Kreatur!"

Die Vögel hatten zu singen aufgehört und die Bäume hatten das Rauschen eingestellt. Das einzige Geräusch war das, seines Atems.

Rechts von ihm knackte ein Zweig und sein Sohn trat hinter einem Baum hervor, den Blick törichter weise auf ihn gerichtet, den Mund in Arroganz zusammengepresst.

„Ist dir überhaupt klar, was du getan hast?", wollte er wissen, „Du bist schwach, Niklaus. Räume deine Schweinerei auf und gehe mir aus den Augen!"

Sein missratener Sohn tat, wie geheißen und trug den toten Körper in den Wald. Gerade als Mikael wieder hinein gehen wollte, drangen die Rufe schon von Weitem an sein Ohr.

„Vater! Vater!"

Elijah kam aus dem Wald auf ihn zu, er stützte Kol, der offensichtlich verletzt war.

„Kol".

Er riss die Holztür auf und rief nach seiner Frau „Esther!" dann lief er auf seine Söhne zu.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigt er sich. Kol verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. In seiner Seite prangte die abgebrochene Spitze eines Speers.

„Es war nur ein Spiel, wir haben mit den Speeren gekämpft.", erklärte Elijah, „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass es ihn verletzten würde. Mutter sagte, unsere Wunden würden sofort heilen"

„Ihr wart leichtsinnig!", Mikael konnte nicht glauben, dass seine Söhne sich in Gefahr gebracht hatten. „Euer Bruder ist erst seit einem Monat tot und schon riskiert ihr wieder euer Leben!"

Er hatte seinen ältesten Sohn bei den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte ihn.

Endlich stieß auch seine Frau zu ihnen „Mikael, Elijah was …?", der Anblick schockte sie zutiefst.

„Wie kann das sein, Esther? Wieso können sie sich verletzten?", verlangte das Familienoberhaupt zu wissen.

Die Hexe war sichtlich beunruhigt und verunsichert. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich … Ayanna", stammelte sie.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie sich die Waffe genauer ansah. „Aus welchem Holz ist der Speer?",wollte sie wissen. Elijah schien verwirrt. „Aus welchem Holz, Elijah?"

„Weiß- Eiche. Wieso ist das von Bedeutung?"

„Ayanna!", rief Esther hilflos.

„Ich wusste nicht...", stammelte Elijah hilflos. „Ich dachte, der Baum habe uns ewiges Leben gegeben. Mutter, was ist es?"

Rebekah und die Hexe kamen hinzu. Das Mädchen war zutiefst geschockt. „Mutter, was ist mit ihm?" Seine einzige Tochter weinte.

Ayanna blieb souverän, sah Mikael an und erklärte „Die Geister wenden sich gegen euch, Mikael.

Zuerst die Sonne, die Esther als Quelle des Lebens benutzt hat und jetzt der Baum, der euch ewiges Leben garantieren sollte."

Als Mikael das verstand, sank er auf die Knie. Die Enttäuschung traf ihn tief. Sie waren nicht die Unbesiegbaren, die sie geglaubt hatten.

Erbarmungslos zog Mikael das Stück Holz aus Kols Körper, der vor Schmerzen zusammenbrach, und warf es ins Feuer. Alle bewunderten fasziniert, wie die Wunde zu heilen begann.

Er sah seine Frau an und wusste, dass sie den gleichen Gedanken hatte, wie er.

„Heute Abend werden wir den Baum zerstören" Mikael sprach aus, was beide im Sinn hatten.

Esther nickte untergeben.

„Aber Vater, heute Nacht ist Vollmond!", entfuhr es Rebekah.

„Mädchen, du vergisst, dass wir uns nun wehren können. Es muss heute geschehen"

_Bevor die Dorfbewohner herausfinden, wie sie uns töten können, _beendete er seinen Gedanken.

„Und nun geht hinein, schlaft. Ihr werdet eure Kraft heute Abend brauchen", sagte er und schob Kol in Richtung ihres Hauses.

Seine Kinder taten, wie geheißen und zogen sich zurück.

„Niklaus!", rief er erneut, weil sein unfähiger Sohn noch nicht zurück war. Er wollte sichergehen, dass gerade dieser nicht mitbekam, was er vorhatte.

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, machte er sich auf den Weg, Niklaus zu suchen und betrat den Wald dort, wo er seinen Nichtsnutz von Sohn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Etwa in einer halben Meile Entfernung zum Dorf fand er ihn über den Toten gebeugt, bei dem erfolglosen Versuch ein Feuer zu entzünden.

Wieder keimte abgrundtiefer Hass in Mikael auf.

„Bist du so nutzlos, dass du nicht einmal ein Feuer machen kannst?", spottete er.

„Mitten im Wald willst du eine Leiche verbrennen. Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass sich die Flammen ausbreiten und auf das Dorf übergreifen könnten? Hast du es darauf abgesehen noch mehr Menschen zu töten?"

Der Knabe zitterte sichtlich, hatte aber nicht den Mut, seinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche!", verlangte er.

Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, erhob sich Niklaus um sich seinem Vater zuzuwenden; Tränen drohten seinen Augen zu entweichen.

Der Anblick seines heulenden Jungen brachte Mikael zum Lachen.

„Lass es Niklaus, geh und hilf deiner Mutter bei der Zubereitung der Mahlzeit, wenn du dich schon wie ein Mädchen anstellst."

Sein Sohn schien sich nur allzu gern zurück zuziehen. Er sah zu, wie er zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, näherte er sich dem toten Mann, kniete sich daneben und begutachtete ihn.

Niklaus hatte seinem Opfer den Hals zerfetzt und so war es vermutlich verblutet. Ihm entfuhr ein spöttisches . Nicht einmal zum Töten war er fähig.

So nah neben einem anderen Menschen als seiner Frau, musste selbst Mikael einsehen, dass der Geruch des Blutes verlockend war.

Für einen Moment erwog er es, den Fehltritt seines Stammhalters wenigstens zu nutzen... Er leckte sich die Lippen...

Nein!

Er war nicht schwach! Er würde nicht von einer Leiche trinken.

Aus einem Lederbeutel, der an seinem Gürtel befestigt war, holte er Feuersteine hervor. Dann sammelte er trockene Gräser vom Boden und begann, ein Feuer zu entfachen.

Als es schließlich groß genug war, ließ er auf die Leiche übergreifen und sah zu, wie sie verbrannte.

Es dauerte lange, bis er der Meinung war, dass von der übrigen Glut keine Gefahr mehr ausgehen würde.

Sodann kehrte er um, mit dem Ziel, sich für den Fall der Fälle abzusichern.

_In der Nacht hatte sie zum ersten Mal geträumt._

_Der Inhalt ihrer Fantasie ließ sie gleichzeitig schwitzen und zittern. In ihrem Traum war der Junge, Kol, zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie mit diesem Blick angesehen, angestarrt._

_Es war zum Fürchten gewesen. Weshalb wünschte sie sich nun, er wäre da? _

_Ihr Puls pochte laut in ihren Ohren als sie die Augen aufschlug. Sie sah sich um, um wieder in die Realität zurückzufinden. Die Pritschen ihrer Mutter, Schwester und ihres kleinen Bruders waren verlassen; sie waren also schon auf._

_Bemüht, die Männer nicht zu wecken, verließ sie ihr Bett, kleidete sich an und trat nach draußen._

_Ihre Mutter bemerkte sie sofort „Joanah, hilf deiner Schwester, ihre Haare zu bürsten und dann hol mit Lukas Wasser"_

_Sie seufzte, tat aber, was ihre Mutter verlangte. Saras aschblonde Haare waren schnell gebändigt, sodass sie ihren Bruder rief, sich zwei Eimer packte und mit ihm zum Bach ging._

_Trotz, oder gerade wegen seiner dreizehn Jahre, war Lukas immer noch sehr kindlich: Er konnte den kurzen Weg durch den Wald nicht bloß geradeaus laufen. Obwohl er hier mehrmals am Tag vorbeikam, konnte er nicht umhin, sich die am Wegrand wild wachsenden blauen Blumen genauer anzusehen, die in der ganzen näheren Umgebung wuchsen oder einem Eichhörnchen ins Unterholz zu folgen._

_Heute rannte er in einigem Abstand vor seiner Schwester her, mit dem Ziel, das einseitige Wettrennen zum Wasser zu gewinnen._

_Dort angekommen, warf er den Eimer, den Joanah ihm gegeben hatte, hin und wandte sich fasziniert dem Bach zu._

„_Lukas, hör auf mit dem Unsinn und hilf mir", bat sie, doch sie wurde ignoriert, „Lukas! Was machst du da?"_

_Der Junge stand unbewegt am Ufer, den Blick starr auf den Fluss gerichtet. „Ich will Fische fangen, sei still"_

_Angesichts seines kindlichen Übermuts musste sie lächeln. Sie entschied, dass er noch früh genug erwachsen werden würde, sodass sie beide Eimer füllte._

_Bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machte, warf sie einen letzten Blick zu ihrem kleinen Bruder, der mittlerweile in dem flachen Wasser kniete._

_Gerade wandte sie sich wieder dem Weg zu, da bemerkte sie ihn ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stehen._

„_Kann ich dir helfen?", er blickte fragend auf die schweren Eimer in ihren Händen._

„_Ich bin dazu sehr wohl in der Lage", antwortete sie stur, „Außerdem kenne ich dich doch gar nicht"_

„_Ich war gestern mit meinem Vater hier", erklärte er und zeigte auf sich, „Kol"_

„_Nur weil ich deinen Namen weiß, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich dich kenne", erwiderte sie und trat den Rückweg an ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten._

_Sie konnte seine schnellen Schritte hinter sich hören._

„_Dann sollten wir uns kennenlernen", schlug er vor, als er ihre Seite erreicht hatte. Er versuchte nicht mehr, ihr die Eimer abzunehmen._

„_Wie ist dein Name?", wollte er wissen. „Joanah", entgegnete sie in der Hoffnung, er würde danach aufgeben. Stattdessen lächelte er sie verschmitzt an._

„_Joanah", er wiederholte ihren Namen, spielte damit als sei es das schönste Wort, von dem er je gehört hatte. Durch seinen Akzent wurden die Vokale lang gezogen._

_Es bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Das Gewicht der Wassereimer machte sich wieder bemerkbar, sodass ihre Arme zitterten und das Nass über schwappte._

_Kol nahm Notiz von ihrem Problem und griff nach einem der Henkel „Lass mich dir helfen". Aber er erleichterte sie auch um den zweiten; das Gewicht schien ihm nichts auszumachen._

„_Hast du keine anderen Aufgaben, als zwei Meilen weit zu laufen, bloß um mir meine Arbeit abzunehmen?", fragte sie, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass einer von ihnen etwas sagen sollte._

_Er musst nicht lange überlegen „Mein Vater wird mich vermutlich umbringen, aber das war es wert", er sah sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf von der Seite an._

„_Vielen Dank fürs Tragen, aber du solltest vielleicht nicht weiter gehen, als bis hier", empfahl sie, bevor sie das Ende des Waldwegs erreicht hatten._

„_Wie ihr wünscht My Lady"_

_Ihr Begleiter stellte seine Last ab und pflückte mit derselben Bewegung eine der blauen Blumen._

„_Eine schöne Blume für ein noch schöneres Mädchen", eröffnete er, betrachtete das Gewächs in seiner Hand und steckte ihr die Blume dann mit einer liebevollen Geste hinter ihr Ohr._

_Bevor er sich entfernte, zwinkerte er ihr zu. Sie errötete ungewollt und sah ihm nach, bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war._


End file.
